


More Than Skin Deep

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode Related, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: John didn’t really hear the question, he was distracted by Rodney's state of undress. He had seen the scientist shirtless before but this time it wasn’t Rodney's wide chest and pert nipples that had him zoning out. This time it was the gash on his arm.Takes place after the events ofThe StormandThe Eye. John gets a little posessive when he sees how Kolya injured Rodney.





	More Than Skin Deep

It had been a hectic few weeks to say the least. In the wake of the Genii invasion and storm Atlantis had been organized chaos. All the people who had been evacuated had to be settled back in which for those staying in Atlantis wasn’t so hard. However, for the Athosians of the mainland it was a much more daunting task.

They had to rebuild almost every thing. Hardly any of their crops had survived and what had was now dying. The city wasn't in very good shape either. The wind and rain had damaged some of the buildings and the lighting strikes had done damage to some of the cities lesser systems. The rods could only do so much to divert the power so there had been some scatter from the massive electrical currents. Top that off with repairing the damage done by the fire fights with the Genii and everyone was more busy than they had been in months.

Major Shepherd had been put in charge of organizing aid for the mainland with Teyla, as well as coming up with new security protocols for the city. It had been a never ending stream of questions and approvals and things that needed his signature. Rodney had been equally overwhelmed with repairing the city and helping with new security programs. Both men had been up to their armpits in work for the last few weeks but finally it had slowed and gotten close enough to normal that they could take a break.

Currently John was on his way to Rodney's quarters for a long over due movie night. An evening of bad acting, unrealistic action scenes, and snack food was just what they both needed. John knocked on McKay's door and got no answer. He knocked again and getting no answer still, thought open the door. Rodney was no where in sight so he checked his watch. He thought he was on time. Just then Rodney appeared from the bathroom. He was wearing an old pair of worn sweats and no shirt. He was ruffling his hair with a towel, clearly fresh from the shower.

“Am I early?” the Major asked and smiled at the way McKay nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Christ you ever hear of knocking,” he exclaimed pulling the towel from his head to glare at John.

“I did, you didn’t answer.” He shrugged casually enjoying the look of mild annoyance on the other man’s face.

“Oh yes and because you didn’t get an answer it means you can just waltz right in.” McKay said sarcastically gesturing to the expanse of his room. 

“Want me to go back out and knock again,” John joked quirking an eyebrow and grinning playfully.

Sighing Rodney rolled his eyes. “ No, don’t be ridiculous. And no you’re not early I’m just running late.” Rodney turned and tossed the towel into the bathroom before stepping closer to John. “So what did we decide we were watching?”

John didn’t really hear the question, he was distracted by Rodney's state of undress. He had seen the scientist shirtless before but this time it wasn’t Rodney's wide chest and pert nipples that had him zoning out. This time it was the gash on his arm. It was jagged, not a clean cut. Most likely done so purposefully to inflict more harm. The edges were starting to creep in as it healed, fresh pink tissue to replace what had been damaged. The edges were still a little raised, still red with a little inflammation . 

“Ugly isn't it?” Rodney said and turned his arm holding it out for John to see better. At first Sheppard was a little startled that his staring had been so easily noticed, but that faded to anger when he got a better look at the wound. “Carson says it will leave a decent scare. Honestly I’m surprised he didn’t use stitches, I still think he should have.”

Rodney began to lower his arm but John caught his wrist holding it were it was. The longer he looked at it the angrier he got. When John had first heard that Rodney had given up info to the Genii he had been pissed. Then he had seen the bandaged wound at the end of the day and understood. McKay wasn’t a soldier, John couldn't be mad for him giving in. What he had been mad at was Kolya. If he hadn’t wanted the man dead before now he wanted him to suffer and die. The thought of him hurting McKay set his blood on fire. 

“I should have been there,” he said and ran the fingers of his free hand up Rodney's arm. Lightly he ran them parallel to the wound softly tracing it. “I’ll kill him for doing this to you.” 

“Really its not all that bad.” Rodney said his eyes glued to where John was touching him. The contact was making his skin prickle with goose bumps. “Its merely a flesh wound.” He tried to joke but John just shook his head. 

“It should never have happened. I should have been able to keep you safe.” He ran his fingers higher up Rodney's arm and really he had no idea what had gotten into him. Sheppard had realized a long time ago that his feelings for Rodney went beyond friendship, but he never thought he would do anything about it.

“Sheppard,” McKay said his name gently but the other man didn’t look at him. John’s hand was warm against his skin and it had his heart thundering. Sheppard kept moving his hand until his fingers were spread out over Rodney’s chest. McKay wondered if the other man could feel how fast his heart was beating. “John,” Rodney said this time and finally the other man looked up at him. 

“I should have been there, should have taken care of you.” He said again softer. McKay's tongue darted out to wet his lips and Shepard followed it with his eyes.

“Please tell me I’m not reading this wrong,” Rodney said and reached up to grip the back of John’s neck pulling him into a kiss. 

John was stunned by the firm softness of Rodney's lips and just stood there letting the other man kiss him. He felt McKay moving against him and couldn’t believe those were really the scientist’s lips against his. That was really Rodney’s stubble scraping against his. Then the other man was pulling back and looking at him with wide scared eyes. Suddenly it donned on John that he should’ve been kissing back. He amended this quickly. Letting go of Rodney's wrist he moved to grip his shoulder instead and pulled him back in. McKay let out a sigh against him and John licked lightly at his lips. 

Being the smart man he was Rodney opened his mouth to let John in. The first touch of their tongues was like fire and Rodney wanted more of it. He pressed in firmly stroking John's tongue with his own, tracing it over his lips, sucking lightly. Sheppard moaned into his mouth and McKay bit his lip lightly. Bringing his other hand up he tangled his fingers firmly into John's thick hair tugging the other man closer to him.

Sheppard's hand clenched against Rodney's chest, fingers digging into the firmness of muscle. God the other man could kiss. Really John shouldn't be surprised, with how much McKay talked was it any wonder he knew how to use his tongue. Sheppard let his hands start to roam. The hand on Rodney's shoulder moved to run fingers over his collarbone. The one on his chest moved down, carding through soft chest hair, brushing over the solid curve of his pecks. Finally reaching his destination John firmly stroked over a pert nipple and was satisfied when Rodney groaned into his mouth. He repeated the action brushing over the hard nub again, then pinched it rolling the tip between his fingers. Rodney pulled away from his mouth to moan and John smiled at the reaction.

“I had hoped they would be sensitive. Thought they would.” Sheppard smirked and flicked McKay's nipple playful.

Rodney gasped lightly. “Not that your wrong but what made you think that?”

John huffed at that question. “You’re kidding right? They’re hard constantly. You realize that right?” Rodney blushed and gave a mumbled ‘yeah’. Smiling John ducked his head to the other man’s chest. “They’re my favorite distraction.” He leaned in and flattened his tongue over one, rolling the other with his fingers. The scientist gave a deep groan and the sound went straight to John’s cock. 

Rodney looked down to watch as John licked and sucked. It was very erotic, but he couldn’t help but think the ducked, bent position John was in didn’t look comfortable. “Sheppard wait,” He said and pulled at his shoulders. John nipped lightly at the nipple in his mouth before raising his head to meet Rodney’s eyes. McKay shuddered at the firm bite. “We should uh…” He tugged John with him as he moved back toward his bed. John just gave him one of his famously charming smiles and it made Rodney’s skin heat. He had wanted to be the target of that smile for a long time. Rodney sat down on the edge of his bed and John just stood there looking at him. 

Sheppard took in the sight of Rodney in front of him and tugged off his own shirt so they matched. He saw Rodney’s eyes move over him and couldn’t help but hold the muscles of his stomach a little tighter, subconsciously wanting to look as good as possible. He saw Rodney lick his lips at this and did it again intentionally this time. Then he sank to the floor between Rodney’s legs and his smile widened at how big McKay’s eyes got. Reaching out John pressed at Rodney’s chest encouraging the other man to lay back. 

“What are you doing,” Rodney asked and even as it left his mouth he knew it was a stupid question. John just smiled up at him and ran his hands over McKay’s chest, tweaking his nipples again along the way.

“Taking care of you,” He said and leaned forward to press his face against Rodney’s stomach. The skin was soft and warm, with just a little bit of extra weight held there. John ran his hands over the scientist’s sides down to the subtle love handles at his hips and rubbed the stubble of his cheek against Rodney’s tummy. 

“Yes, Major thank you for reminding me that my body is less than perfect,” McKay scoffed sounding annoyed as he tried to sit up. John stopped him by moving his hands back to Rodney’s wide chest pushing him back down. 

“I like your body,” John said simply and turned his mouth to the warm skin nipping over McKay’s hip bones. “You’re…sturdy. I like sturdy.”

“God, don’t tell me you’re a chubby chaser.” Rodney groaned and sat up on his elbows to look down at the other man. 

“You’re not fat McKay shut up,” John scolded and bit extra hard at his hip.

“I didn’t say fat I said chubby,” Rodney corrected him and John just rolled his eyes. Then they landed on the tent in the front of Rodney’s sweats and he swallowed at the size of it. John couldn’t help but touch it. Rodney groaned and fell back flat on the bed at the contact. 

His cock was thick and hot in John’s hand and he ran his palm over it a few times through the soft fabric. John needed to feel it for real so he tugged at the waist band until it popped down over Rodney’s hips freeing his erection. The soldier’s mouth flooded with saliva at the sight of it. “Thick,” He muttered and wrapped his hand around the sizable length. Then John smirked and rubbed his cheek against the shaft lightly. “ _Sturdy_.” He said making deliberate eye contact with McKay. 

Rodney wanted to make a snarky smartass come back to that but he couldn’t because John Sheppard was touching his dick. So instead he just groaned lightly and watched John rub his cheek against the shaft again. The scrap of his stubble was just the right amount of discomfort and he shivered at the feel of it. “John,” He breathed out because it was the most he could manage. 

Hazel eyes looked back up at him and John smiled widely. Different from his charming smile. This one was soft and hot all at once, and fully reached his eyes. Rodney knew what was coming next but he still wasn’t ready for it. John’s tongue darted out and gave a slow lick around the head. Suddenly Rodney couldn’t hold himself up and fell back to the bed groaning. 

John had hoped the other man would be reactive and vocal. He had always imagined that McKay’s constant need to talk would transfer over into being a vocal lover. Determine to find out if this was true John took the head fully into his mouth and sucked hard. He wasn’t disappointed when Rodney give a low groan that sounded like it could have been John’s name. Wanting to hear more John went deeper rolling his tongue over the shaft as he did. He pulled back up and Rodney cursed spreading his legs more. 

It made John’s heart swell because Rodney was loving it, and John wanted to make him happy. Wanted to make up for not being there. For not protecting him. He went back down again deeper until Rodney was pressed against the back of his throat. It was a little uncomfortable but he couldn’t care less. John pulled back up swirling his tongue around the head playing with his foreskin lightly. This had Rodney moaning loudly and John could feel him sitting back up above him. Turning his eyes up to lock with the other man John pulled off slowly sucking Rodney’s foreskin back up over the glands only to push it back down with his tongue. 

“God John,” Rodney said breathlessly and reached for him. John was expecting a hand in his hair but instead Rodney grasped one of his hands lacing their fingers together on top of his thigh. “Please don’t stop.” 

“Nope,” John said pulling all the way off with a wet pop. “That’s all you get. I’ve met my dick sucking quota for the day.” The look in Rodney’s eyes was so hot John couldn’t help but chuckle lightly before ducking back into the task. Now moving with sloppy enthusiasm. Deep bobs of his head that were wet and caused little slurping noises as he went.

Rodney gave a fully body shiver and barely managed to stay up on his elbows to watch. “God John—yeah like that. Oh, oh! You’re good at that so good…” The string of compliments ended with a deep groan, and Rodney’s breathy aroused voice had John so hard in his pants he thought his erection might burst through the zipper.

Rodney’s body got tenser and the flavor in John’s mouth changed. Pulling off John grasped the base with his free hand and watched as a thick bead of precum boiled up at the tip. John watched as it spilled off the head to run down Rodney’s shaft. Ducking his head John caught it with his tongue and moaned at the salty taste of it. Wanting more John jacked Rodney firmly until more beaded up for him to lick away. 

“Christ John. Do you have any idea how pornographic you look right now?” Rodney gasped his voice a little higher than normal, like how it got when new tech had him really excited. But it was also shaky, and the hand still clutching John’s was gripping tightly with twitchy fingers.

“That’s sort of the idea.” John said and rubbed his cheek against the shaft again. It left a smear of McKay’s fluid across his face and the cock in his hand twitched. “I want it to be good for you. You disserve this.”

“Oh trust me it is,” Rodney breathed and then groaned because John took him back in. The suction was hard and the sounds were intoxicating. “Oh John, I’m going to…Stop, stop—” His warning went ignored and John pulled off so just the head was in his mouth. Sucking hard and jacking the shaft with fast firm strokes. Rodney pulsed into John’s mouth and the soldier groaned around him swallowing with out hesitation. 

John released Rodney from his moth and then lay his head on the other man’s strong thigh. He nuzzled the soft skin there for a moment before looking up at the scientist. Rodney’s face was flushed and he had a bewildered look about him, eyes wide and dark. “Get up here,” he said softly pulling at John’s shoulders. Crawling on to the bed John settled on Rodney’s belly and smiled down at him. 

The scientist raised a hand and ran his thumb over John’s lips, still pink and moist from blowing him. “That was incredible.” Rodney said and let his hand fall from John’s face. He traced it down his neck, to his chest, stomach, and finally stopping at John’s waist band. “What about you? What do you want?” 

“Touch me,” John said leaning down to kiss the other man. “Just touch me.”

Rodney worked open the front of John’s pants and the soldier lifted enough for him to work them down just over his narrow hips. John sighed as his erection was finally freed. This sigh became a groan when Rodney circled him with is fist. He started with long light strokes from base to tip and John shuddered biting at the other man’s neck. He was already so close. Blowing Rodney had brought him more pleasure than he thought possible from such an act. 

“Please Rodney,” He panted lifting his head to meet blue eyes. Rodney speed up his movements and tightened his fist. John shuddered and then McKay swept his palm over the head. “Oh, like that,” he breathed and dropped his forehead to Rodney’s panting against his face with little moans. 

“God John,” Rodney gasped and brought his free hand up to tangle his fingers in John’s hair. He pumped him harder palming the head on every downward stroke. He got no warning other than John’s body going ridged. Then the soldier gave a strangled groan and was cumming. Hot fluid pulsing over Rodney’s fist and dribbling down on to his chest. 

John relaxed against him curling up against McKay's body. This made the scientist grunt and shift around. “I’m all for cuddling but it would be exponentially better if I could be all the way on the bed.” John lifted his head and pouted down at him.

“I’m comfy like this.” He whined and Rodney just rolled his eyes and pushed John off to the side. Before the soldier had time to complain Rodney was settled property on the bed and pulling him back in. John mockingly glared at him even as he settled along Rodney’s side head rested on one wide shoulder. Rodney draped an arm over him and John frowned at the sight of Rodney’s wound.

Again anger boiled up in him damped only by his post sex bliss. He grabbed Rodney’s wrist and brought his arm to his mouth. Gently he brushed his lips over the healing wounded and kissed it softly. Then he just let it rest there holding Rodney’s wrist tighter.

“John?” Rodney asked shifting slightly under him. 

“I’m going to make him suffer for doing this to you.” John said his lips moving against Rodney’s arm. The scientist gently pulled his arm away and John turned and sat up leaning over the other man. “I’m never going to let him, or anyone hurt you again. I’ll keep you safe from now on. I’ll be there next time. I promise.”

Rodney looked up at him with wide eyes. Surprise shining the their blue depths. “John…” he started and then pulled him down for a kiss. It was soft and slow like they had been doing this for years. When they parted John rested his forehead against Rodney’s again. “As much as I appreciate that,” Rodney said and John lifted his head just enough to meet his eyes. “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

John looked at him and with straight faced seriousness said, “I don’t Rodney.” Then he shifted back to laying on Rodney’s solid chest. “I’ll protect you. Whatever it takes.”

Rodney wanted to argue, point out that there was no way John could be there all the time. That he couldn’t possibly prevent every accident, every attack. Point out that John had real responsibilities that didn’t include saving his ass. But when he looked down at John’s sated smiling face he decided it wasn’t worth it. “Yeah ok. Whatever you say.” He said quietly and stroked his hand over the soldier’s warm back. 

John chuckled lightly and nuzzled Rodney’s shoulder. “Can I get that in writing?”

Rodney rolled his eyes and tightened his arm around his new found lover. “Not in a million years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fully intend to post a sequal to this so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
